


Purple, Unexpeted, Bustier

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent To Phil, Awesome Phil Coulson, Getting Together, M/M, Phil Coulson Can Tap Dance, Rocky Horror Picture Show Reference, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: Three Random Word PromptPurple, Unexpected, BustierOrTony loves The Rocky Horror Picture Show. He has all the costumes and dresses up to watch it and loves it. Phil, walks in on Tony and Tony finds out more about the Agent then he ever thought he would.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> Hey Guy! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time. I have a lot of excuses as any author who hasn't posted does, but I won't bore you with them, just know I'm sorry! I'm going to be writing more now though, hopefully. Heres the full prompt by I_Kill_Zombies
> 
> Purple, Unexpected, Bustier.  
> What if Person A has a secret, one that A tries to keep hidden- they are a die-hard fan of "RHPS" and loves to dress up as some of the characters. Person B accidentally finds out and instead of gossiping about it, admits to A that they also love the movie but were too shy to dress up. It's late at night, the tower is empty except for Person A & B,everyone else is away, so A convinces B to wax, put on the make-up,dress as their favorite character and watch/dance/sing to the movie, just the two of them. Will some one discover A & B? Or is it their little naughty secret safe? Will their secret lead to a more personal/intimate relationship between A & B? The people can be Clint/Steve, Tony/Phil, Bruce/Bucky, Tony/Fury, Sam/Bucky or any other mix. I see the guys doing this because this would be something outside of their normal comfort zone.
> 
> Sorry again, and hope you enjoy!

“Perfect!” Tony shouts grinning “It’s fits!” Tony looks in the mirror at his latest Rocky Horror picture show outfit. Tony grins turning around

“Sir, Agent Coulson is on his way up.”

“Don’t let him in!” Tony shrieks running for a blanket to cover up. He gets about half way to the couch when the elevator door opens. Phil walks out and pauses when he sees Tony

“Agent.” Tony say calmly “It isn’t what it looks like.”

“Doesn’t it?” Phil asks with a slight laugh “Because to me, it looks like your dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter from The Rocky horror picture show.” Tony gapes

"Well, this is unexpected. But totally awesome."

“Well… Yeah. I uh… don’t usual admit it to people.” Phil shrugs shyly “guilty pleasure.”

Tony just grins “Okay, well I’ll tell you what. The whole team is out for the night doing whatever superhero-y thing they do when it’s not mission time, so you are going to borrow one of my _many_ costumes and we are going to go into the theater room and we are going to dance and sing along.” Phil smiles Tony is already grabbing his hand and dragging him before he can say yes. “You are my height and… you look my size.” Tony opens the closet and Phil gapes.

“You own-“

“Every single outfit in the movie.” Tony fills in with smile “Yeah, guilty pleasure sums it up about right.” Tony laughs

“I’m going to use this bustier, and you feel free to use _any_ costume you like. And don’t be shy. I’m going to go do my makeup and then we can start on you.” Tony says looking at the production scene outfit he’s wearing.

“Start on me?” Phil asks. Tony grins and leaves Phil heading to his makeup room. Yes, room, he’s a billionaire and Tony Stark does what he wants.

He’s just about finished when Phil knocks on the door. Tony turns around and takes in what Phil choose. The first scene outfit of Columbia. Tony’s eyes widen and his mouth gapes and he stares at Phil. Phil blushes

“Tony.” Phil says softly. Tony shakes his head

“Sorry… you just…” Tony shakes his head again. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

“Okay, so the closet on the left has the wigs, hats, the bow and shoes. What size do you where?”

“10.”

“Perfect! Go find the ones to your outfit and then we’ll start putting it on and we’ll start the face. Next time we’ll do waxing but I want to make sure we have time to watch the whole movie.”

“Waxing?” Phil asks looking at Tony

“Yeah, I’ll show you how. It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it.”  Tony smiles. It doesn’t escape Tony’s notice that Phil didn’t questioned ‘next time’ he smiles to himself and returns to his makeup.

 

“Annnnnnnnnd Done!” Tony adds the final bit of makeup to Phil and grins when he takes a step back. “You look amazing!” Phil looks at himself in the mirror

“I don’t even look like me.” Phil says

“That’s the point.” Tony grins

“And my voice doesn’t match the character.” Phil says

“No, but you can try to impersonate it.”

“I’m not very good at impersonations.” Phil admits.

“That’s alright. Let’s do this. JARVIS is the tower still clear?” Tony asks as they head towards the elevator.

“You are clear. It is also unlikely anyone will return prior to the movie ending.”

“Perfect.” Tony and Phil walks to the elevator and head to the theater room.

 

“This is your theatre room?”  Phil asks taking in the surroundings. It’s a room with 16 full recliners a popcorn maker on the side as well as refreshments.

“Yeah, I never use it, though. I think the team used it once but now we just cuddle on the common floor. So no one should ever come in here for when we do this.”

“That’s good.” Phil looks around. “Sometimes, I forget just how rich you are.” Tony tilts his head questioningly “Like obviously I know you’re rich. But… you don’t flaunt it like you use to. You don’t buy useless crap and you don’t wave it in everyone’s face. Your much humbler now.”

“Humble?” Tony asks shocked “You think I’m humble?”

“Yeah I do, actually.” Phil says nodding

“That’s… okay. Sure.” Tony shakes his head “Whatever you say.”

“They see it too.” Phil says with a genuine smile “The team. Rhodes and Potts. Everyone is noticing the change in you.”

“I’m not changing.” Tony rolls his eyes

“You are.” Phil nods “And don’t go all weird on me now, but it’s a good thing. You’re much more likeable.”

“What are you doing here, Phil?” Tony asks turning around “What are we doing?”

“We’re having fun. _I’m_ having fun, with _you_.” Phil smiles “Let’s watch the movie before they get home.” Tony stares at Phil a moment longer before nodding

“Alright.” Tony says “J, play the movie from the top.”

“Playing now, Sir.”

 

“it’s astounding; time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll.” Phil and Tony sing together “Ahh, but listen closely… not for very much longer… I’ve got to keep control.” Tony grins at Phil “I remember doing the time warp. Drinking in those moments when, the blackness would hit me. And the void would be calling.” Tony and Phil push their arms together grinning.  “Let’s do the time warp again, Let’s do the time warp again.” Tony and Phil turn forward “It’s just a jump to the left.” They jump to the left “and then a step to the right.” They dance along. “With your hands on your hips. You bring your knees in tight, but it’s the pelvic thrust that really drive you insane.” Tony and Phil do the pelvic thrust laughing “Let’s do the time warp again! Let’s do the time warp again!”

“It's so dreamy Oh, fantasy free me. So you can't see me, No not at all. In another dimension, With voyeuristic intention. Well secluded I see all... With a bit of a mind flip... You're into a time slip... And nothing can ever be the same. You're spaced out on sensation. Like you're under sedation. Let's do the Time Warp again. Let's do the Time Warp again.” They laugh and tony points to Phil who grins

”Well, I was walking down the street, Just having a think, When a snake of a guy, Gave me an evil wink. Well it shook me up. It took me by surprise, He had a pick-up truck, And the devil's eyes, He stared at me, And I felt a change, Time meant nothing Never would again.” Tony gives Phil a thumbs up and laughs.

“Let’s do the time warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again.” Tony and Phil face each other

“It's just a jump to the left. And then a step to the right. With your hands on your hips. You bring you knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust...That really drives you insane. Let's do the Time Warp again. Let's do the Time Warp again!”

Phil uses the tap shoes and dances along perfectly to Columbia. Tony gapes and breaks into a grin.

“Ah! Oh! Oh! Yeoooww... Ahhhh. Let's do the Time Warp again. Let's do the Time Warp again. It's just a jump to the left. And then a step to the right. With your hands on your hips. You bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust. They really drive you insane. Let's do the Time Warp again. Let's do the Time Warp again.” Phil and Tony fall to the floor laughing.

Tony looks over to Phil who is smiling brightly.

“Wow.” Tony whispers and then stands and offers Phil a hand and pulls him up.

“Your song is coming up.” Phil says grinning.

“It is.” Tony grins as Janet Shrieks “How d'you do, I See you've met my, Faithful handyman, He's just a little brought down because, When you knocked, He thought you were the candy man.” Tony winks at Phil who grins. “Don't get strung out by the way that I look. Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day. But by night I'm one hell of a lover.” Tony grins “I'm just a sweet transvestite. From Transexual, Transylvania, ha ha.” Tony garbs Phils arm and pulls him over and looks him up and down “Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound. You look like you're both pretty groovy. Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal. We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.”

“I'm glad we caught you at home.” Phil says grinning “Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry. We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry.”

“Well, you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?” Tony raises an eyebrow. “Well, babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright. I'll get you a satanic mechanic. I'm just a sweet transvestite.” Tony sexually and slowly sits on one of the chairs. And Phil goes around and crouches by his legs “From Transexual, Transylvania, ha ha. Why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?”

“bite.” Phil mimics Columbia.  
“I could show you my favorite obsession, I've been making a man, With blond hair and a tan, And he's good for relieving my tension.” Tony stands up “I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transexual, Transylvania, ha ha Hit it, hit it, I'm just a sweet transvestite.”

“sweet transvestite.” Phil sings  
“From Transexual, Transylvania, ha ha So, come up to the lab And see what's on the slab  
I see you shiver with antici-…-Pation, But maybe the rain, Is really to blame So I'll remove the cause, But not the symptom.” Tony finishes and they break out laughing. They get ready to finishes the movie.

“I haven’t had this much fun in months.” Phil says beaming “Maybe even years!” Tony chuckles

“Yeah it’s a lot more fun when you have someone to do it with.” Tony tilts his head “I didn’t know you could tap dance. And new all of Columbia’s moves.”

“It’s not that hard.” Phil says shrugging. “I would tap dance when I was younger so when I was older I learned the song. No one knows that, well beside you, now.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Phil laugh

“J, are we clear to head back to my floor?” tony

“No one is in your path back to the penthouse.”

“Awesome, let’s go quickly.” Tony and Phil make a dash for the elevator.  

“Okay, let’s go get undressed.” Phil heads to the bathroom while Tony undresses in his room. Once back in a t-shirt and jeans Tony heads to the makeup room and starts taking off his makeup.

Phil walks in with the outfit in hand.

“I’ll wash it, before I give it back.” Phil says

“Keep it.” Tony grins “It looks better on you anyway.” Tony winks and laughs

“Okay.” Phil laughs “Sure, why not.” Tony hands him a makeup wipe.

“Let me know when you need another.” Phil nods “so, uh… why did you come to my floor in the first place? Because we kinda just went with it, but did you have something to give or show me or what?”

“Oh.” Phil remembers “I completely forgot. Here.” Phil pulls a stack of papers from his jacket “Paperwork from the debrief you missed.” Tony groans taking the papers “Go to the debriefing and you won’t have paperwork.” Phil reaches for a second wipe and Tony hands him one

“Those are boring! Fury asks how it went and we have to go over our every action! It’s a waste of time, we won, why do we need to go over anything?”

“You know why Tony.” Phil shakes his head “I’m gonna head out, I’m tired.” Phil yawns

“You can stay over in the guest bedroom if you want.” Tony offers shrugging “It is late.” Tony looks at the clock 1 am “And I don’t want you driving while you’re tired. Not the best idea in NYC traffic on a Saturday night.”

“I don’t know…” Phil says hesitantly

“Nonsense. You can leave tomorrow morning when you’re rested. Second door on the right. You know where mine is.”

“Are you sure?” Phil asks

“Yup. There’s clothes that will fit in the guest draw. They’re mine, but they’ll fit.” Tony smiles “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“If you’re up by the time I leave.”

“It’s Sunday morning. We do brunch.” Tony smiles “You can come.”

“I don’t know.” Phil says as Tony stands

“Too bad, you already said you’re staying so you have to do brunch.” Tony laughs “We do it at 10 on the common floor. I usually head up at 9:30 to talk while they cook. We can go up together. Meet in the living room at 9:25. Goodnight.” Tony walks out of the room.

“Night.” Phil says a moment after Tony’s gone.

 

~

“Where are my clothes?” Phil asks banging on Tony’s door only in a towel. Tony opens the door.

“Oh, did you put it in the laundry basket?” Tony asks with a frown

“Yes, last night I forgot I didn’t have any other clothes so I put them in. Why? Where are they?”

“It’s a shoot and at 5 am it sends the clothes go to laundry room for them to do.” Tony bits his lip

“when will it be done?” Phil ask

“Couple hours.” Tony says with a shake of his head “But you can uh borrow a shirt and jeans.” Phil groans

“They’re going to think we slept together.”

“No they won’t. trust me.” Tony says shrugging

“Playboy, sleeps with everyone. Of course they’re gonna think that.” Tony rolls his eyes trying not to get mad

“Just trust me okay?” Tony says handing him a shirt and jeans.

“But-“

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Do you want boxer-briefs or are you gonna go commando?” Tony asks raising an Iron Man pair.

“I’m good, I’m just happy to know you wear iron man underwear.” Phil holds up his hands

“Hey, not just Iron Man, I have all the avengers.” Tony grins “I figured you should wear Iron Man.”

“Okay.” Phil shakes his head. “I’m going to go change and then we can head up.”

“Sounds good.” Tony says as Phil walks out the room. Tony shakes his head. “Goddamn it, Phil.”

Tony walks towards the elevator and waits for Phil. Once he comes up Tony smiles and they head up.

“I’m usually the last one up, and It,’ll be the same today probably.” The elevator door opens and they walk out.

“Hey guys.” Tony calls as they enter the kitchen

“Hey tony.” They call they look to Phil surprised

“Tony did the thing, didn’t he?” Steve says after a minute

“What thing?” Phil asks

“The thing where It’s late, so he tells you to stay over and then doesn’t mention that the laundry basket is a shoot so you have to wear his clothes in the morning? Cause he’s done that to all of us. Clint twice.” The team nods in agreement Phil looks to tony after a nod.

“Told you.” Tony laughs

“You thought we were going to think you guys were sleeping together, right?” Clint asks and Phil nods “Don’t worry, we know Tony. He doesn’t do that anymore, and even if he did, they wouldn’t come see us for brunch.”

“So what were you guys doing that you stayed up so late?” Natasha asks from the counter

“Well, Phil came over to give me paperwork.” Tony fakes gags. “And then we got talking and we decided to watch a movie.”

“So he’s Phil now.” Clint says observing. “Congratulations, Phil. It took 3 weeks for me not to be hawkass, Legolas or Katniss.”

“5 weeks not to be Cap or any version thereof.” Steve says nodding

“It took me 7 weeks to not be rushmanoff.” Natasha says shrugging “To be fair I did spy on him for a few months. So.”

“I was Bruce maybe 2 hours later.” Bruce says smiling

“Point break, goldilocks or Shakespeare in the park for 2 weeks.” Thor says chuckling. “Although I do appreciate the nickname, it is nice to be called by my name.”

“How long have you been Agent?” Steve asks

“How long have I known you?”

“Since May 2008.” Tony says with a half frown

“Ah, 4 years then.” Phil nods and the others gape

“You’ve been calling him agent for _four years_?” Clint asks shocked.

“It’s not like he lives with me and I see him daily.” Tony defends “If he moved in it would’ve been a solid week, before I used his real name.”

“Four years Tony.” Natasha says shaking her head.

“ugh, pepper got on me about it too.” Tony rolls his eyes. “I do that; you guys know that. You say you know me, so you should know that. Hell, I called Pep Ms. Potts for 7 years.” Theres a pause before a collective nod.

“So what movie?” Steve asks changing the subject

“I’m glad you asked.” Tony grins “One of my favorites.” Phil takes a big nervous breath and looks at Tony.

“Star trek.” Natasha says biting a piece of bacon. Tony’s face falls

“How’d you know?” Tony pouts and Phil releases a breath.

“Because every movie night you always want to watch it.” Steve says “It’s pretty obvious.”

“Which one did you watch?” Clint asks and Tony looks to Phil nervous.

“The third.” Phil says “The search for Spock.” And Tony relaxes “That’s my favorite one of the older ones. So when Tony mentioned Start trek, I said yes but the third.”

“That is a good one.” Clint admits. “Maybe we should-“

“YES! We’re watching it tonight!” Tony shouts

“You just watched it yesterday.” Steve says taking the eggs off.

“Yeah, and?” Tony asks

“Brunch is ready.” They all sit at the table The dig in a for a bit everyone is eating and not talking.

“So did Tony offer you guys Iron Man underwear as well?” Phil asks looking around and they share a look

“He offered you iron man?” Clint laughs “I got offered Lord of the Rings. And Brave.”

“I got offered purple Science ones with Copper and tellurium on the butt.” Bruce says with a laugh “The abbreviation says CuTe.” They laugh

“Bacon.” Steve says laughing along with the team.

“Lightning bolts.” Thor says grinning.

“I got offered female cat ones” Natasha says laughing they all look to Tony who bites his lip

“They were all picked on purpose, weren’t they?” Steve asks and Tony nods

“Why am I cats?” Natasha asks

“Cause your cute, but can be deadly.” Tony shrugs

“Science I could see but why CuTe?”

“Because I think you are.” Tony gives another shrug they look at Tony curious

“Bacon?” Steve asks

“It was a hint. I wanted you to make breakfast.” Tony laughs “You didn’t get it.”

 “Lightning bolts because I am the god of thunder.” Thor says nodding.

“Why am I Iron Man though?” Phil asks Tony who blushes and looks down

“You’re blushing!” Clint shouts “Omg tony stark is _blushing_. For Phil!”

“I’m not blushing.” Tony says rolling his eyes.

“You are!” Natasha says laughing.

“Tony?” Phil asks curiously, and if Phil’s honest, a little hopeful.

“I’m not in love with you if that’s what you think.” Tony shakes his head “It was a joke.” Phil frowns. The Avengers give him an unconvinced look. “Whatever.” Tony says shaking his head.

“So Tony, so you have any solid color underwear?” Steve asks after a pause.

“No.” Tony scoffs “That’s so boring. It’s like a little bit of color in my clothing choice. Like I wear lots of dark color but my boxers and socks always are colorful.”

“Socks?” They all asks Tony lifts up his foot and shows his Doctor Who socks.

“interesting.” Clint says “I didn’t know you did that.” The team agrees “How long have you been doing it?”

“Well, do you want me to be honest? Because it’s very embarrassing.” Tony admits shyly

“yes.” They all say “You have to tell us the truth.”

“It started when I was 5.” Tony says nodding

“5?” Bruce asks “What were you wearing at 5?” Tony looks at Steve.

“Captain America.” Tony admits and Steve looks shocked while the others laugh “Hey, if you grew up with Howard always claiming how god like he is, you kind of worship them. So. I bet Phil did too.”

“I did not.” Phil says firmly but then smiles “I did have a captain America themed bedroom. And would only eat on a captain America plate and cups and… you get the point.” Steve just looks terribly embarrassed while the others laugh. Phil glancing at Tony.

“Oh come on, Steve. Everyone loves you. I’m sure there are other kids out there now doing the exact same thing.” Tony laughs

“Not just me anymore though. All of us, the Avengers I mean. And that includes you Tony.” Steve says with a smile.

“They sell an Avengers 6 pack I know.” Tony rolls his eyes. “I’ve bought them before.”

“For who?” Clint asks

“Happy’s kids. They love us. I went to their birthday party’s in the suit and they flipped out!” Tony grins and the Avengers smile “Told happy I was coming, but I didn’t tell him I was coming as a superhero. He was so happy the kids, they loved it.” Tony smiles “I do that a lot actually. I go to the hospitals with sick kids and dress us and take pictures with them sign stuff.” Tony smiles “The look on their face is so priceless.” The Avengers look at Tony shocked and amazed. Phil looks at Tony in amazement.

“I didn’t know you did that.” Steve says after a moment “That’s great Tony.” Tony smiles

“We should all do that. The 6 of us.” Clint says smiling. “That’d be great.” The Avengers all agree.

“So, Tony, which pair do you have on?”

“Ah I’m glad you asked.” Tony stands up and pulls down his jeans on the left side about half way. “These are my favorite.” It’s a pair of all the Avengers on them.

“Loser.” Clint snorts.

“Clint, I’ve designed your room, which means, I’ve been in there and have seen _everything_ room.” Tony says with a grin.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Clint says with a look

“Wouldn’t I?” Tony asks

“Then I’ll tell them about the time I caught you-“

“SHUT UP!” Tony shouts “Do not say anything further for I have the most embarrassing stories for you. I have at least 8.”

“You do not.” Clint scoffs

“I do. Want me to share?” Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Whispers them to me.” Clint leans in and Tony whispers

“When I caught you singing and dancing to Call Me Maybe.” Steve holds back a chuckle with a cough.

“You heard that?!” Clint demands.

“Super Soldier hearing.” Steve says with a sheepishly look “but really?”

“Oh my god. I hate you tony.” Clint rolls his eyes and then leans into tony

“Giving your bots birthday presents.”

“Awww.” Steve smiles “That’s so cute.”

“Ha! Not embarrassing!” Tony grins

“What is it?” Nat asks “We’re feeling a bit left out.”

“Oh Clint danced to call me maybe.” Steve says and they laugh

“STEVE!” Clint shouts as they ask ‘seriously’ Clint just grumbles

“And what about Tony?” Phil asks not looking anywhere but him.

“He makes his bots birthday presents.”

“Aww.” The collectively say  
  
“That’s so cute.” Phil grins.

“Tell them an embarrassing story.” Clint demands “It’s only fair.”

“They’ve each caught me doing embarrassing stuff before.” Tony says with a shrug “Come on, it’s me.”

“One we don’t know.”  Clint prompts

“Fine. Lets see… there was that one time I tripped and landed in a puddle on national television.”  Tony says and they shake their head

“Not bad enough.”

“You want seriously embarrassing stuff right here? Cause this is gonna be bad.”

“Tell it!” Clint grins.

“I was 17 and I was at a girlfriend’s house. Now I’m using the term girlfriend loosely. Very loosely. And we were having sex. And I don’t why but all of a sudden half way through I figure out the solution to the problem my tech was having. So I pulled out and ran to get a pen and write it down before I forgot, barely giving an explanation for my abrupt departure.” The team listnes with a grins. “Well, she didn’t appreciate me leaving halfway through her orgasm without finishing to do work, so… she threw my clothes in the fire.” The team bursts out laughing “I had to walk to my car in the middle of the day in the hand towel she gave.” They crack up “That’s all she would give me, not even a normal sized towel. Thank god there we’re no cameras around.”

“That seriously happened?” Steve asks with a chuckle

“It wasn’t very good sex, to be fair, but yeah… that happened. And leaving in the middle of mediocre sex has because I’ve had an epiphany is something that’s happened more than once.” Tony admits “The others took it better. Well there was that one guy who broke all my electronics.”

“Guy?” Steve asks before he can help himself.

“Oh.” Tony say biting his lip “Right. I didn’t tell you guys yet. Sorry.”

“You’re gay?” Clint asks shocked.

“Well, I was bi-sexual preference to women, but now I’m more gay. Yeah. I’m very gay.”

“Why didn’t you tell us and how did we not know?” Natasha asks

“We tried to keep that out of the media. It’s why me and pep didn’t work. I was finding myself more attracted to guys, and well she noticed.”

“What men?” Steve asks

“Well, you’re easy on the eyes, but don’t worry Steve, I grew out of that _years_ ago.” Steve’s eyes widen while the others laug

Natasha put her hand out as Clint hands her a 10.

“You bet on me?!” Tony asks

“I said you totally crushed on Captain America but Clint didn’t buy it, this is proof.” Natasha says grinning and tony rolls his eyes

“You had a crush on me?” Steve asks slightly horrified

“Yep. And can totally admit now, because my feelings have passed.” Tony looks to Phil for a quick second then back, hoping no one noticed. Natasha is the only one that did and gives Tony a curious look. He doesn’t respond.

“When and for how long?”

“Since I was… 10 until maybe 15.” Tony shrugs “Then I met you, and sorta came back… but not really maybe for… 2 weeks I was crushing again but then I was like… no. So, don’t worry I’m not secretly planning our future together. But you’re all forgetting Phil was in love with Steve too.” Tony rolls his eyes

“But Phil’s not gay.” Natasha points out. Phil looks down. “Oh my god are you gay?” Phil avoids eye contact by looking everywhere but at them. “Phil?”

“I may or may not be also interested in men.” Phil admits.

“Okay, how bout we do it this way. Raise your hand if you’re not just straight.” Natasha says and Phil, Tony, Thor and Clint raise their hands.

“Clint?” Tony asks shocked.

“I could go either way.” Clint admits “I like men less then women, but I’m not ashamed about it. I just don’t flaunt it.”

 “Thor?”

“It find it odd that here on Midgard you only take to one specific gender.” Thor says with a shrug. “We do have preferences on Midgard, for I am more taken with women than men, but I have had my share of male lovers.”

“Has anyone only been with their opposite gender?” Tony asks and no one raised a hand

“Steve?” Tony asks

“Me and Bucky… sorta.” Steve admits “But not like we were serious. It was always kind of a fling, we always knew we’d settle down with women.”

“Bruce?” Tony asks

“Once. Blow job.” Bruce admits with a blush

“Giving or receiving?” Tony asks with a laugh and Bruce doesn’t respond. They laugh

“Nat?”

“Maria and I had a fling for a couple weeks.” Natasha admits with a smile

 “Lovely brunch topic.” Tony says sipping his juice.

“So when did Tony do the thing to you guys?” Phil asks deciding to change the subject.

“We were working on my floor.” Steve says smiling “He wanted to make sure I liked it and we went over furniture and slight changes and before I knew it, it was 12:30.”

“Late night training session. And my floor.” Natasha says shrugging

“Science.” Bruce explains

“Floor preparation also.”

“Well, the first time we were playing video games and the second was a movie.”

“You didn’t remember that it was a shoot?”

“No.” Clint laughs “We playing a drinking game to Ferris Bueller’s day off. I was so wasted by the time it was over I forgot.”

“Clint is a lightweight.” Tony smirks

“When was this?” Phil asks curious Tony thinks

“Uh… 6 months ago, maybe?” Tony shrugs “Before I gave it up.”

“Ah.” Phil nods. They talk for a while longer before Phil decides it’s time to head out.

“I’ll walk you down.” Tony says standing. “I’ll be right back to help clean.” Tony says to the team

“No worries.” Steve calls putting away the leftover food. “See you later, Phil.” They wave goodbye.

Once out of hearing range Tony turns to Phil

“So…” tony says with a shrug.

Phil looks at him shyly

“Would you-” Tony starts

“Yes.” Phil cuts him off with a smile.

“Yeah?” Tony asks smiling.

“Sure.” Phil laughs

“I guess it’s settled. How’s Friday?” Tony asks happy

“Fridays good.” He grins

“Maybe we can actually watch some Star Trek, this time?” tony asks

“We’ll figure something out.” Phil nods

“See you Friday?” Tony asks and Phil nods.

“Bye, Phil.”

“Bye Tony.” He says exiting.

Tony makes his way upstairs with a smile on his face. He gets to the kitchen to help clean up when everyone is staring at him expectantly

“What?” He asks “Why are you all staring?”

“Who asked out who?” Steve bursts out before he can help himself. And Tony crosses his arms

“What made you think that happened?” Tony asks

“You came upstairs with a 1000 watt smile on your face.” Bruce says “Now Come on! Who asked out who?”

“Did you guys bet on me?” Tony says annoyed.

“no!” They all shout obviously lying.

“Who bet on who?” Tony asks

“Natasha and I bet that you’d ask him out.” Bruce says “Everyone else said Phil. Come on, Tony. I know it was you.” Tony rolls his eyes but smiles

“yeah. It was me.”  Nat throws grins and Bruce and her put out their hand and take their money.

“Damn.” Steve says “I thought Phil’d be the one to do it.”

“Tony knows what he wants.” Bruce says “And he goes for it, no matter the risk.”

“Brucie, you know me so well.” Tony beams

“Yeah, so when is this date?”

“Friday.” He says grining “We’re having another movie night probably.”

“I’m so happy for you.” Steve beams

“Thanks, I’m happy too.” Tony smiles “I never really saw Phil as Phil and not just Agent. But I mean… he’s really awesome.”  Tony smiles

“Yeah.” Clint says “he really is.” Tony grins looking forward to Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI as i Went back to find this I saw I had a lot more prompts then I had originally thought, so I am going to try my best to get them all done as soon as possible! 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry I had a lot of trouble getting purple in the story, so it's really not in a great spot, but i tried.  
> Hope you enjoyed and once again sorry for the longass wait!


End file.
